Luke (Video Game)
Luke is an original character who appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Two. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Luke's life before or as the outbreak began, except that he was with his parents before the outbreak and started an unsuccessful, six-month business pursuit with Nick, who he was friends with before the apocalypse. Also, he mentions to Clementine that when he was a child, he used to jump rooftops downtown with others, even though he knew it was stupid. It has been implied that Luke has an ability to move on, a trait that Nick envies. Post-Apocalypse Season 2 "All That Remains" Luke is a prominent member of the cabin group and a good friend of Pete. After Clementine is bitten by a dog and runs into a large number of zombies in the woods, Luke and Pete save her life, bringing her back to their cabin. Seeing her bite, however, Luke drops her and becomes panicked and distrusting of her, although Pete trusts Clementine that it is a dog bite. The two bring her back to the group where they argue about what to do with her, where Pete and Luke (along with a potential third group member if appealed to by Clementine) defend her. Regardless, the group locks her in the shed to wait overnight to see if she turns into a zombie. After it's found out that the bite was indeed caused by a dog, he returns to being friendly towards Clementine, offering her food and speaking to her about Nick's mother and Clementine's own past. If Clementine directly states that her parents died when Luke asks about them, he will admit that he lost his parents, too. "A House Divided" After Clementine finds her way back to the cabin, Rebecca and Carlos explain that Luke went out looking for her and Nick (and Pete, if saved in "All That Remains"). After Clementine's encounter with Carver, the rest of the group returns. Luke joins in questioning Clementine about the stranger and acts as a mediator when Carlos is seen to become irate. In the end, he instructs everybody to pack up as they were about to 'hit the road'. They end up leaving the cabin, in search of a new home away from Carver and to search for Nick (and Pete). If Nick was saved in "All That Remains": After Rebecca's conversation with Clementine, she will veer off and direct the group to a small building (later described as a 'cellar', perhaps evident from the storage of alcohol), where her and Nick had held out for the hours after the riverside incident. Luke kills the two walkers hanging around by the cellar with his machete and listens at the door with Clementine. A groaning can be heard from the inside and he instructs her to open the door. They step inside and find Nick sprawled on the floor, clearly suffering from a hangover. He asks Luke if he 'has any aspirin', in reply to which Luke affectionately calls him an asshole and helps him up, following that with a tight hug as a comfort to Nick about what happened to Pete. He then reminds him that they have to keep moving. While the group is walking, Luke asks Clementine what happened in the cellar and whether Nick 'did something stupid'. He then admits that he's worried about Nick and asks Clementine to keep an eye on him. If Pete was saved in "All That Remains": After Rebecca's conversation with Clementine, she will veer off and direct the group to a cigarette truck where she and Pete were holed up for the night after the riverside incident. Nick rushes forward and discovers that Pete isn't inside, which prompts the rest to either look around or stay on watch. After Pete's body is discovered by Clementine, Luke and Nick wander over and see it. Nick is very distressed, and Luke hugs him and tries to coax him away, but is shrugged off a second later. He tries again and this time, Nick comes quietly. When Nick asks Clementine about what happened to Pete, Luke will gently rebuke Nick if he gets unreasonable, and is told to 'fuck off'. He then admits that he's worried about Nick and asks Clementine to keep an eye on him. This next part is non-determinant and happens regardless of who you save in "All That Remains". Luke speculates that they have approximately four or five days to reach the mountains, as shown on the map he produces and shows to Clementine. The reason for this is that if they are being tracked, it will potentially make it easier for them to stay under the radar. Five days later, the group reaches a clearing, at which Clementine sets up with her binoculars atop a rock and Luke asks her if she can see anything, to which Clementine will respond that she can see a bridge that 'looks passable'. Luke decides to cross with Clementine, defending her against Carlos' argument that she is just a little girl. When they arrive on the bridge, they find a fair amount of walkers there, which they immediately set out to get rid of. When he walks to do so, Luke's foot goes through one of the wooden railroad ties (or 'sleepers') and he nearly falls into the river below, ending up becoming stuck, hanging over two metal gurders by his arms and feet with the drop and river below. However, he is rescued by Clementine when she hands him a pole he can use as a foothold by laying it across the two sections he is stuck between, though he nearly falls again before he can grab the main railroad structure as it rolls out from beneath his foot. They make it across the bridge and encounter a man. After a brief conversation, the man notices Nick. Clementine and Luke shout to try to stop him, but it's too late as Nick shoots the man in the neck. They make it to the small shack, where Luke and Nick argue about what happened back on the bridge. Nick claims to have seen the man draw his gun, while Luke tells him that this was not the case. The shack appeared to be the man's, and the group find some food left over. Before Kenny's group comes out, Luke and Clementine set to scoping the place out. Clementine climbs the ladder to the chair lift station and, in amongst his assurances that he'll 'probably' catch her if she falls, Luke says that when he was younger, they used to jump roofs in the town, though he admits with some amusement it was probably a stupid thing to do. After Clementine reports seeing flashlights, Luke is seen to run off back to the ski lodge and start talking heatedly, leaving Clementine to climb back down by herself. After Kenny's group comes out, Nick aims his gun at Kenny. Alvin is seen talking to Nick as the rest of the group is led inside by Kenny. Once there, Nick and Luke head out to help bring in supplies for Kenny's group. They are not seen again until dinner. If Clementine decides to sit with Luke, he along with Nick will be happy with her and talk about Kenny and whether he is trustworthy. However, if Clementine decides to sit with Kenny, Luke looks upset and let down with her decision but lets her nonetheless. Luke and Nick joins her table to keep her company and find out more about Kenny. A discussion starts about a town up north, and Kenny finds himself at odds with Luke and Nick. Later in the evening, Luke calls Clementine over to tell her how he found out that Nick shot Matthew out on the bridge. Luke will tell Clementine to get rid of Matthew's knife--the one she picked up at the railroad shack. Nick comes over and asks what they're talking about, to which Luke will immediately deny it was anything important. Clementine can choose to tell Nick the truth when prompted, at which Luke becomes angry with Nick and his insatiable desire to tell Walter the truth, claiming that it is 'suicide' to even consider it. If Clem goes along with Luke and agrees it is nothing important, Nick goes off with Luke to 'find a beer or something'. NIck eventually finds out no matter what you choose. Later, the group finds that the turbines have been accelerated by the storm far past their capacity and there is a loud bang, which Kenny judges to be the transformer. Luke and Kenny see to fixing the transformer that blew as a result. Luke is not seen for the rest of "A House Divided" after Carver and his men attack, and his whereabouts are unknown. If Clementine chose to sneak out from the lodge to find Luke and Kenny, she has an option to ask Kenny where Luke had gone. Kenny tells her that he told Luke to "take a hike" and appears indifferent afterwards. Carver will also ask where Luke is, which leads him to believe that Luke had run away. "In Harm's Way" Luke is still missing from the start of the episode. While in the truck on their way to Carver's camp, Carlos says that Luke is their only hope. Kenny doubts Luke, saying that he abandoned the group. Once inside the camp, Clementine can choose to talk to Nick and he will talk about Luke and how he believes that Luke will never abandon the group. As Clementine walks to go back inside the camp, someone grabs her and covers her mouth. After biting the attacker's hand, the attacker lets go, revealing it to be Luke. Clementine can choose to either hug him or not. Luke will then say that he hasn't slept or eaten ever since they got captured. He tells Clementine that he needs one of the walkie-talkies so that he can know their schedule and plan their escape. He tells her to give it to him in the same place, same time. The next day, after an argument about who should bring the radio to Luke, things don't go as planned. Clementine works with Bonnie, and Clementine can chose whether to tell Bonnie about Luke or not. Either way, Clementine will go to the comic store, where she met Luke earlier. Clementine finds out that Luke isn't there, and if she stays too long inside, Troy will bust in, and push her towards Kenny and Mike. She is brought back to the yard and finds that Luke got caught. Carver holds the walkie-talkie in the air, asking where the other one is. Clementine, having possession of the other walkie-talkie, can chose whether to hide it, or take blame for it. Either way, Kenny will grab the walkie-talkie from you and give it to Carver. He then gets a beating from Carver. Carver also mentions that they will not eat supper tonight, as punishment. Bonnie tells them that if they get the PA system working she will let them out and escape. Luke does not agree with this plan, saying that they need time. He also mentions he got caught because he tried to steal some food. Nick sides with him, while Rebecca and Mike do not. After Carlos told them that Kenny's not looking too good, Luke considers leaving Kenny while the rest of the group escapes. Sarita argues that she's only here because of them, and now they will be left behind. However, Kenny wakes up and joins the conversation and they all agree for Clementine to sneak into Carver's office and turn on the PA System. Once Clementine fixes the system and got it up and running, Bonnie will let the rest of them out. Clementine then goes to the stock room, where Carver has caught all of the group in their attempt to escape. If Clementine chose to look at Carver's desk first and acquire a gun, she will shoot him. If not, she will jump on him. Kenny punches Carver and Luke disarms him. Later, Kenny then grabs a crowbar and tells everyone to leave. Luke, Sarita and, if the player chooses to, Clementine, will tell Kenny to stop. Rebecca, however, agrees with Kenny. Clementine can choose whether to leave or watch Kenny kill Carver. Luke and the others then cover themselves in walker guts in order to escape through the herd. As the plan starts to fail, the episode ends before Luke and the others escape the herd. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Luke has killed: *Matthew (Indirectly Caused) *William Carver (Caused) *Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Luke and Pete saved Clementine from a walker attack in the woods near their cabin and brought her back to the group. Luke thinks Clementine's dog bite is a walker bite and acts in panic and distrust when he discovers it, though Pete and Clementine both convince him it's merely a dog bite when she meets the group. Like Pete, Luke is friendlier to Clementine than the others at first, but regrets being unable to help her or let her escape when she is locked in the shed. He reassured Clementine that he was on her side when the rest of the group discussed about her bite. When her wound is treated, Luke brings her food and explains Nick's past and his actions, speaking to Clementine about her past as well. In "A House Divided", Luke shows a protective nature towards Clementine, evident when he shields her during Nick's and Matthew's confrontation, and again when she nearly slips climbing the ladder with Luke being ready to catch her. The same goes for Clementine towards Luke; when Luke almost falls from a bridge, Clementine tries to pull him up, though she can't reach him. Similarly, when Luke goes missing at the end of "A House Divided", Clementine has an option to ask Kenny about his whereabouts, showing that the two care for each other's safety. The two become closer in the episode "In Harm's Way", as evident by Clementine having the option of hugging Luke when they reunite. Nick Luke and Nick have known each other for 20 years prior to the apocalypse. Even though Nick has known him for that long, it appears Nick has some doubt about his relationship with Luke, confiding in Clementine his suspicions about Luke thinking he's a threat to the group after he killed Matthew through a misdemeanor. Despite this, they have also been shown to have moments in which they can relate to each other and comfort each other, such as when Luke hugs Nick after the group finds Pete dead and disemboweled, and are close enough to have gone into business for six months before the start of the apocalypse. Overall, Luke is shown to have a strong relationship with Nick that goes both ways. Pete Luke and Pete are good friends and have survived with each other for some time during the apocalypse. Pete acts almost like a father-figure to Luke, giving him advice on numerous occasions. Luke respects Pete and his leadership, and stands with him with his decisions. If Clementine saved Pete instead of Nick, Nick returns to the cabin and tells Luke that Pete and Clementine had gone missing, and he has shown to be in a great concern of the two, judging from his decision of finding them without even thinking for his own safety and Alvin's, whom he asked to join him finding the two. When Luke and the others find Pete's corpse, Luke hugs Nick, showing that Pete's death somehow has an impact for him, almost like losing a father prior to the apocalypse. While if you saved Nick instead of Pete, Luke was overwhelmed when knowing Pete was devoured by walkers. Regardless, Luke is saddened of Pete's passing, and states that he was a good man. Carlos Carlos and Luke are good friends and have survived with each other for some time during the apocalypse. Carlos, who seems to act as the group's leader, clearly does not mind Luke staying and takes importance from what he says during their house meeting regarding Clementine. Luke is seen to persuade Carlos to calm down after he becomes angry after discovering that Carver had entered the cabin and seen Sarah in a photograph. Luke later makes an irritated comment in asking when the last time Carlos ever liked something was, in response to Carlos verbalizing his doubts on taking Clementine across the bridge, suggesting that he perhaps disapproves of Carlos' skepticism. Sarah Sarah and Luke are good friends and have survived with each other for some time during the apocalypse. Luke cares for Sarah's well-being, and doesn't have any arguments about Carlos wanting to shield her from the horrors of a post-apocalyptic world. Sarah mistakes Carver for Luke, and tells Clementine that she is happy that he is back. Later on, Luke defends Sarah when Carlos is angry towards her for letting Carver see her picture, and reassures her that Carlos won't hurt anyone. Luke and Sarah constantly look after each other on their journey to the mountains. Rebecca Rebecca and Luke are not shown interacting too often, but it is presumed they do not have the healthiest relationship. When Clementine mentions that Luke told her she could stay, Rebecca disregards this, not approving of Luke making decisions for the rest of the group, shown again when Rebecca panics after Sarah and Clementine allowed a man to storm into their cabin. Luke yelled at Rebecca, backing up Clementine after Rebecca yells at Clementine asking about why would she would let the man inside in the first place. In the episode, "In Harm's Way", when the group discovers Alvin has just been killed by Carver (Determinant), Rebecca will tell Luke to shoot Carver, which Luke disapproves of. Afterwards, when Rebecca and Kenny kill Carver, Luke is seen helping Rebecca hop down from the hardware to the outside of the building, which shows Luke continues to care about Rebecca's safety. Alvin Luke and Alvin are good friends and have survived with each other for some time during the apocalypse. Luke cares for Alvin, and does whatever he can to help him and his family. Later on, Luke and Alvin work together to find Clementine, Pete and Nick after they have not returned for some time. Alvin respects Luke to some extent, and doesn't have any arguments when Luke tells everyone to pack up and leave the cabin. Luke and Alvin constantly look after each other on their journey to the mountains. When he discovers that Alvin has been killed by Carver (Determinant), he apologizes to Rebecca over what has happened. Kenny Luke and Kenny are shown to have a very tense relationship in which both display much cynicism about the intentions of one another. Luke is shown to dislike Kenny's erratic and constantly shifting behavior as well as his unpredictable and volatile mannerisms, such as acting amiable and being adamant on the matter of inviting them into his group one moment while arguing over who Clementine likes better the next. Despite this, he agrees to pair up with Kenny to ward off walkers further off while the rest of the group tries to fix the overpowered turbine. However, Kenny later tells him to "take a hike". When Kenny mistakenly refers Clementine as 'Duck' during dinner, Luke asks who Duck is. If Clementine mention Duck was Kenny's son; Luke quickly feels saddened for Kenny and shows regret for asking the question. After Kenny was beaten by Carver in the episode, "In Harm's Way", Luke feels responsible over what happened to Kenny and Clementine (Determinant), telling the group that if he hadn't been caught trying to steal food, Kenny wouldn't have been beaten. Luke later tells the group that if they want to leave soon, they may have to leave some folks behind, hinting towards Kenny, even though he doesn't want to leave Kenny behind. Walter Walter and Luke initially distrusted each other, but buried the hatchet once Kenny allows them to stay at the ski lodge. Since then, Luke and Walter have a good friendship and looked after each other during their stay at the ski lodge. Walter was warm and friendly towards Luke, and offered him food and hospitality. In return, Luke offers to help him and the rest of the group in whatever way he can. Luke is worried when he finds out that the man Nick shot was Walter's friend, and tells Clementine to keep it a secret, out of fear of Walter. How Walter's death affects Luke is unknown, as he was not present when Walter was executed. Sarita Sarita and Luke initially distrusted each other, but buried the hatchet once Kenny allows them to stay at the ski lodge. Since then, Luke and Sarita have a good friendship and looked after each other during their stay at the ski lodge. Sarita was warm and friendly towards Luke, and offered him food and hospitality. In return, Luke offers to help her and the rest of the group in whatever way he can. Luke is worried when he finds out that the man Nick shot was Sarita's friend, and tells Clementine to keep it a secret, out of fear of Sarita. Matthew For the short time Luke and Matthew knew each other, the two were friendly towards one another and got along like friends. Luke gladly accepted Matthew's offer to help, and was grateful towards him. Luke was saddened and enraged when Matthew was shot dead by Nick. Carver Luke and the cabin survivors were initially members of Carver's community, but escaped him possibly due to Carver's tyranny. Since then, the two became enemies and were hostile towards each other. After holding everyone except Luke hostage, Carver states that he is not surprised that Luke ran away to save himself, indicating that he thought of Luke as a coward. Carver also hates Luke for leading the cabin survivors away from his community. Despite his hatred towards Carver, when Kenny is about to kill Carver, Luke tries to stop him from doing so as he doesn't see anything good from it. But irregardless of Luke's actions, Kenny kills Carver. Bonnie Bonnie and Luke were members of Carver's camp in the past. Luke invited her to escape, but she refused. It's been hinted several times during "In Harm's Way" that Bonnie seems to wish Luke was around, as evident by her conversation with Clementine that Luke previously invited her to escape, but she "chickened out". Bonnie asks Clementine whether Luke ever mentioned her, in which Clementine would reply "no".}} Appearances Video Game Season 2 Trivia *Luke was introduced in a teaser clip posted on Vine by Telltale Games via Twitter. *Luke was animated way before Scott Porter became his voice actor, as given during his interview with IGN. *Luke is the only member of the cabin survivors to not have any family at the cabin. *In "All That Remains" if you choose silence too many times, Luke says he is an expert at talking to girls who don't want to talk to him, implying that he has been rejected by girls, but continued to try to talk to them. *Luke plays poker in his leisure time, though it is strongly implied that he is bad at it when he attempts to shift the conversation back to Clementine's bite. *It is revealed that Luke has known Nick for nearly 20 years. *Luke seems to prefer his Machete out of the other possible weapons. Category:Video Game Characters Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Video Game Category:Miscellaneous Survivor Category:Protagonist Category:Cabin Group Category:NPC Category:Leaders